


Unexpected Changes

by annchen0522



Series: The Star Pack [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Billmione, Charmione, F/M, Fremione - Freeform, Geomione - Freeform, Hermione Granger change, Multi, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annchen0522/pseuds/annchen0522
Summary: The war is over. Hermione Jean Granger has had enough of her husband, Ronald Billius Weasley, coming home every night drunk, and bringing a new girl every other night. But when Ron curses her, the only way to save her would be for Bill to form a five people werewolf pack, and for Hermione to join. But who would want to become a werewolf for the rest of their life? Only someone in love, of course.





	1. Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction story, and I don't have a beta, so please be supportive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my 1st fanfiction story, I've been thinking about it for months now and I've finally posted the 1st chapter, leave comments below on what you think about it! I'm only eleven right now, but I love writing, please be supportive!

Hermione sighed, Ron is out again. He is never home these days, he never goes to work, he is ALWAYS at the bar, drinking, using HER money and bringing girls into HER apartment.  
  
She sighed again, thinking. If Ronald brings another girl here tonight, she's divorcing him. That sounds odd. Everyone thought that they belonged together. Hermione and Ron. Ron and Hermione. Romione.  
  
But Hermione doesn't think so. At least not while Ron is being an arse.  
  
"I'm divorcing him," Hermione said, her voice raspy from not being used for several hours. It sounds off. Hermione stood up, she picked up the heaviest book on her table, _Find your Animagus Form_ , and hurled it at the wall.  
  
The 2000 page book created a hole in the newly painted wall, but Hermione chose to ignore it.  
  
"I, Hermione Jean Granger, am divorcing my husband, Ronald Billius Weasley because he is a big, fat, arse! He is a pig who doesn't do any work! He is a cheat and a stupid drunk! I am divorcing him because he doesn't care about me at all!" Hermione's voice bounced around the house.  
  
Hermione panted, she was surprised by her outburst, she has never, ever, thrown a book in her life! But at least it sounds right now. It sounds sort of official.

She waved her wand and the book flew back to where it was before it was hurled at the wall. She waved it once more and the wall fixed itself almost instantly. She put her wand into her pocket and walked into the kitchen to make herself a midnight snack. She was just pouring milk into her cereal when she heard the front door open.  
  
Ron's voice called, "I'm home!" From the way he spoke, she knew immediately that he wasn't drunk. She frowned, confused, if he wasn't drinking, then where was he? She walked to greet him but froze when she saw who he was with.  
  
Lavender Brown.  
  
"WonWon, you said that you told her!" Lavender accuse as she clings onto Ron's arm.  
  
"Yeah. Well......" He shuffled a bit backward when he saw the hurt look on Hermione's face.  
  
"So you have been cheating on me for how long?" Hermione's voice was soft and the softer her voice gets, the more dangerous she is. But Ron didn't know that.  
  
"Oh, not that long. Just 9 months."  
  
Hermione pointed at the door behind him. "Get out of my house."  
  
Lavender giggled, "Do you think you can kick Ron out of his own house?"  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed, "This house has been mine for 2 years, I shared it with Ronald because he was my husband. But I'm signing the divorce paper tomorrow. The sooner he gets out of my life, the better" she spat, her voice bitter.  
  
"What? No! I've paid the money for this house for 2 years!" Ron exclaimed loudly.  
  
Hermione snorted, "How could you have paid if you don't even have a job? I paid for everything that goes in this house, none of them are yours."  
  
Ron's face grew red as a tomato and he yelled, "That's not true! If I weren't so famous, you wouldn't even HAVE a job! I'm the reason that you're even alive!"  
  
Hermione sneered, "Yeah, right, like I'm not the brightest witch of our generation AND the brains of the golden trio."  
  
Eyes narrowed, Ron shoved her, and Hermione staggered backward. "How dare you!"  
  
Ron just smirked and pointing his wand at her chest, right above her heart, he muttered a spell under his breath. Hermione gasped, clutching her chest, her heart had become ice cold! Ignoring Hermione's cries, Lavender opened the door and pushed her into the streets, shutting the door with a loud BANG before Hermione could scramble back into her apartment.  
  
Inside, Ron was laughing so hard that snot flew out of his nostrils. "That was brilliant, LavLav." He bent down and placed a kiss on Lavender's cheek, earning a giggle from the witch.  
  
Outside, unshed tears were threatening to spill onto Hermione's cheeks. She apparated to the Burrow, the pain in her chest that the spell had caused was slowly spreading towards the rest of her body.

When she arrived at the Burrow, she found it empty.

The curse that Ron had cast drained her, and with almost no hope, she used her remaining strength to apparate to Shell Cottage.

The last thing she saw was Bill rushing at her, his face filled with concern.

“Bill,” Hermione whispered, just before everything went black. ~~~~

* * *

"Oh my god, Hermione!" Someone gasped, the voice, it sounds familiar, like a voice she hears every day...... Harry? 

Why is he here? Isn't he is supposed to be on his honeymoon with Ginny?! She tried to open her eyes but they were sealed shut. She tried sitting up, but her body felt like bricks. She couldn't move at all! Oh hell. Is she petrified again? It feels exactly like how she did back in second year.

"Hermione!" this time a female voice. 

Ginny.

She rushed to Hermione's side and placed her pale hand onto Hermione's. Hermione could feel the warmth of Ginny's hand and dismissed her theory of herself being petrified. 

She couldn't feel anything while she was petrified. She couldn't do anything but listen to everything around her.

"Bill, what happened to her?! She's colder than ice!" Ginny sounded genuinely worried about her, and Hermione can't help but feel her heart swell, just a tiny bit.

"It seems that someone has cursed her with the _tardalius mortemus._ It is really advanced. It gives someone a slow and very painful death." Bill's deep voice rang out from somewhere to her left.

 Hermione's heart swelled larger when she heard the sorrow and pain in his voice.

For her.

So that's the spell that Ron had cast. She has never heard of it.

"But who would do something like that?" asked Ginny, horrified.

"So there isn't any way to save her?" Harry asked Bill, he would do anything to save his best friend. Or rather, sister.

Bill hesitated but after ten long seconds, he said reluctantly, "There is a way, but I don't think she would like it."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Good? Bad? Okay? Leave a comment! I will post at least 2~3 chapters every week, and each chapter will be at least 1000 words long. Don't forget to leave some kudos!


	2. Hopeless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter, check it out!

"Well?" Ginny and Harry looked at Bill expectantly.

"Well...... I'll explain everything once Hermione is awake." Bill groans as he conjured three chairs with his wand and indicated for the newlyweds to sit.

And they did.

Bill also sat down, running a shaky hand through his unruly hair in frustration.

"Poor Bill, it's getting close to his time of the month," Ginny whispered to Harry.

Harry nods and looked out through the windows of the Shell Cottage to see the nearly full moon.

Hermione, who had been listening to their conversation, tried again to move, and again, she failed.

After 3 long and silent minutes of Hermione trying desperately to move, she finally managed to give Ginny's hand a slight squeeze.

"She squeezed my hand!" Ginny exclaims excitedly, Bill and Harry were by her side in an instant.

"Come on, Hermione, try to open your eyelids for me," Bill encouraged, taking her other hand.

"You can do it, Hermione! There isn't anything you can't do." Harry said, squeezing in beside Ginny.

Encouraged by their words, Hermione gathered all the energy in her body and focused it on opening her eyelids.

At first, all she could manage to do is to flutter them slightly, but the comforting words from her friends helped.

After a few minutes of struggling, Hermione could open her eyelids and her friends could see her tired, but undoubtfully beautiful brown eyes.

Hermione looked around, she was lying on a clean white bed in the guest room of the Shell Cottage and Harry and Ginny sat on one side of the bed while Bill sat on the other.

"What happened? Bill said that you were cursed with the slow-" Ginny asked but was interrupted by Hermione.

"I heard, I was awake, but I couldn't move," Hermione whispered quietly, the curse was acting quick and they could all tell that she was drained and that time was slipping.

"Oh," Ginny said, surprised that her best friend looked so vulnerable.

Hermione is the bravest person she knows, even braver than Harry, though she would never admit it if you asked her.

Bill walked out and came back a moment later with a tray of breakfast and a flask of pepper-up potion.

"Harry, feed her," Bill ordered, handing the younger boy the tray, Harry took it and Hemione gave them both a tired yet grateful smile.

"Bill, she's awake, now, explain, we can't afford to wait any longer," Ginny demanded, but they all know the true meaning behind her words.

She's dying.

"Her body alone is not strong enough to fight the curse. Which means that we need to lend her some of our own energy and magic. There are only two ways to lend her enough energy so that she can survive. One is the twin bond but as Hermione doesn't have a twin, it's not possible. The other is also very hard to accomplish, especially in the short amount of time we have left." Bill stopped, and let his words sink in.

It is nearly impossible to save her.

"What is it, Bill? What's the other way?" Harry asked, fear written all over his face.

"The Star Pack Bond."

"Basically, it's a wolf pack with five proper werewolves in it, except that all the members need to bond completely and they need to love each other truly. That's the reason that it's so rare, it's hard to love four other people at the same time. AND, there can only be one female." Bill explained, cringing.

"By proper werewolves, do you mean that they transform during full moons?" asks Harry.

Bill shook his head.

"Not only that, but they will also crave raw meat, blood, and have a really bad temper." 

"But if it's a bond......" Hermione started, her face pale.

"If it works, there is no turning back, you will die if you try to break the bond." Bill finished.

"But who would want to be bonded to me for the rest of their lives?" 

"Well, I'm an alpha, but I'm not a proper werewolf, so maybe I can ask Remus to bite me, and then I'll bite the other pack members?" Bill suggested.

It took a few seconds for his words to sink in.

"Wait, you would do that for...... me?" Hermione asked, shocked.

Bill nodded, blushing ever so slightly.

Ginny and Harry exchanged knowing smirks.

There was a really awkward silence where no one knew what to say.

"Who else?" Ginny asked, breaking the tension.

 "Charlie would do it," Bill stated, a tingle of pink still lingered on his face.

"And who else?" Harry asked.

"The twins." Ginny said, "They have been crushing on 'Mione here since 5th year."

Hermione blushed, her pale face suddenly pink, "Fred and George? Unbelievable! Ginny, stop making things up."

Bill shrugged, "Harry, can you floo over to the WWW and ask the twins to come here? I'll go get Chalie, he's in Romania, so I might take a few minutes. Ginny, stay here with Hermione. Wait 'till I'm back then I'll explain to the twins and Charlie and Hermione can tell us what happened. If they say that they are willing to help, I'll go see Remus tomorrow." and he was gone.

Once Harry flooed away, Hermione said to Ginny, "It's almost the full moon. Poor Bill, having to deal with me while it's almost his time of the month. Maybe I shouldn't take the offer. I can just die, there isn't anything for me to live for anyways." Hermione sighed.

Ginny shivered, this wasn't her best friend, whatever happened, it must have been really bad. "Come on, Hermione. Don't say that."

Hermione just shook her head and Ginny knew not to press the subject, "Why are you and Harry here? Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon?" 

Ginny nodded, "We received Bill's Patronus and he told us to come to Shell Cottage immediately. So we came."

Hermione nodded, just then, the twins and Harry appeared from the floo.

"Hey, Hermio- What happened?!" Fred's grin faded when he saw Hermione on the bed.

But before anyone could say anything, there was a _pop!_  announcing Bill and Charlie's arrival.

When Charlie saw Hermione, he looked shocked, upset, and angry, his expression identical to the twins.

Hermione groaned.

They were in for a long night.

 

 

 


	3. Relieved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 3. I know I said that I will post 2~3 chapters per week, but I had a very important project to finish last week. Sorry for the long wait!

"William, if you don't explain properly, we-" George said, pointing to himself, Fred, and Charlie, "are going to make sure you don't live to see tomorrow." 

Bill rolled his eyes, "George, It's a full moon tomorrow night, I don't have the energy to deal with your empty threats."

George had the decency to blush before nodding.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, we are running out of time, so no arguments."

Bill spent a few minutes explaining the situation that Hermione was in and how to save her.

When he finished, everyone was speechless.

Hermione bit her lip nervously as every head in the room turned to look at her.

Charlie was the first one to speak, "Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Who did this to you?"

Hermione buried her face into the palms of her hand and muttered something.

Fred frowned, "What was that?"

George grinned, "Sorry darl, 'fraid you need to speak up a bit."

Hermione sat up, her eyebrows raised, "Darl, huh?" and giggled when George blushed red.

"Alright, but promise to hear me out before you go running to kill him. Okay?"

Everyone nodded. Though all of them seem rather reluctant.

"It was......" Hermione bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling, everyone was leaning in unconsciously and it was making her even more nervous than she already was. What if they blamed her? 

Hermione took a deep breath and whispered, "Ron."

Their reaction was frightening, and Hermione backed against the wall behind the bed.

Ginny jumped up although she received an electric shock, "What?" she shouted. 

Harry just stood there, shock, pain, and anger written all over his face.

Fred and George clenched their fists and Charlie choked on his own saliva. 

Bill narrowed his eyes and without looking at it, punched the wall next to him to relieve his anger.

"Bill!" Hermione gasps as a trickle of blood ran down his hand.

Everyone except Charlie and Hermione backed away when Bill's eyes burned yellow.

Charlie walked calmly to his older brother, raising his hand in an act of surrender to prove that he means no harm.

Bill allowed Charlie to get close to him, but when the dragon tamer dropped his large hands onto Bill's broad shoulders, he growled.

"Hey, Wolfie," Charlie joked, "I love you, but this is not the right time for you to come out. Where's Bill? We need him right now."

Charlie grinned when he saw the sparkle of green fighting to regain control in those creepy yellow eyes that weren't Bill's.

Bill pointed to Hermione, "Hurt."

Charlie nodded, "Yeah, she is. But she needs Bill right now, without Bill, we can't help her."

Hermione stood up, ignoring Ginny's protest and walked towards Bill.

"Bill?" She placed her hand onto Bill's scarred cheek, "Everything's going to be okay, right? Because I have all of you. You, Charlie, Fred, George, Ginny, and Harry. Everything is going to be alright."

Bill shut his eyes and when he opened them a few seconds later, they were back to the familiar green.

Hermione beamed and Charlie patted his back, "Glad to have you back, William."

Bill gave a defeated sigh, "I haven't lost control since Fleur left,  since she abandoned me because of my wolf."

Bill had always refused to talk to anyone about Fleur.

"Well...... Hermione? Can you tell us the full story?"

Hermione started from Ron always being drunk, bringing girls to her apartment, and not working.

Then she explained in full detail what had happened the day before.

When she finished her story, nobody spoke for so long that she became to sob, thinking that they blamed her.

"I'm s-sorry. It's a-all my f-fault. I-If I just ignored that Ron b-brought Lavender h-home then none of this w-would h-have happened."

"No, Hermione, we don't blame you. We are simply shocked that our _brother_  would do something like that." Ginny patted her back, reassuring her.

George and Fred nodded, "Why would you think that we blame you? We love you for god's sake."

Hermione looked up, "You d-do?"

"Of course, didn't you know?"

Hermione shook her head as Ginny exclaimed triumphantly, "See? I told you so!" she looked very pleased with herself.

"Seriously, Gin?" Harry rolled his eyes, "'Mione, you know that I would never think so lowly of you. You're my best friend and sister!"

"I hate to interrupt, but what do we do about Ron?" Charlie asked, looking although he would like nothing more than to interrupt.

"Kill him." came from Bill and the twins.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed loudly, "No way! You can't kill him!"

Harry nodded in agreement, "You are just going to get yourselves in trouble."

"But we do have to get Hermione's apartment back," Ginny added.

"Yeah, all of my books are still there," Hermione said, looking rather worried for her precious books.

Everyone gaped at her.

"What?"

"Seriously? You still think about books when we are in a situation like this?!" Bill exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air in frustration.

"It's late. Ginny, Harry, why don't you two go home? We need to start on the bonding." Charlie suggested.

Harry nodded, but Ginny bit her lip, she didn't want to leave her best friend.

"Come on, Gin. Let's go." Ginny followed her husband out the room after ordering Hermione to "stay strong."

"Okay, so what's the first step?" Fred asked once the pair was out the door.

"The actual bonding takes a lot of energy, so first we share blood. Then, tomorrow, I receive the bite from a werewolf. I can bite you all on the full moon, which is tomorrow." Bill explained.

"Ok. And how are we going to share blood?" George asked.

Bill took out a knife and said, "First all ten of our fingertips need to be cut. Then we form a circle, joining our fingertips together."

Bill cut his fingertips, then proceeded to Charlie, Fred, George, and finally Hermione.

It didn't hurt as much as Hermione expected it to, just a tingle, nothing more.

But it was much more than a tingle when they joined their fingertips.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How much would it hurt and why? Comment below and make a guess! I'll try to post another chapter tomorrow for Christmas, but if I don't...... MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	4. The Start of the Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start the bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but recently there has been my elementary graduation trip, my final exams, and there is just too much drama in my life. I was also a bit stuck. Thanks to everyone for the support.

"1," Hermione positioned her left hand in front of George's, her fingertips barely an inch away from George's wide ones.

"2," Hermione turned her head around and lifted her right hand to match Fred's.

She looked around for a second, Charlie was beside Fred and next to George was Bill. All of them lifted their head to meet her gaze.

She gave a determined nod.

"3!" Hermione pushed her bloody fingertips against both George and Fred's at the same time, careful not to push too hard and hurt them. But in a second that had quickly became the last thing on her mind. 

It felt although all of her blood was draining out of her.

Her chest felt oddly tight and her limbs felt like there were thousands of sharp needles poking into them.

She took a deep breath and tried her best not to topple over.

Charlie caught her eye and gave her an encouraging smile even though he looked just as faint as she felt.

She forced a grin on her face as her eyes traveled around the circle that they had formed.

The twins looked sick, Bill merely looked tired, and Charlie looked drained.

Suddenly, a white ball of light appeared to come out of Bill's chest.

All three boys and Hermione looked at the light suspiciously, but Bill looked calm.

In fact, he looked relieved and happy.

"This means that our bonding will not only succeed, but it will be very strong."

It slowly stretched around their circle and when it finally reached Bill again, it became a ring of golden light.

Hermione stared in awe at the ring of light as it separated into 5 golden balls.

Each one the size of a golden snitch.

They all floated to one of the members of their little group.

Hermione heard the twins gasp as the lights changed colors.

The one heading towards her was Gryffindor red, Bill's was navy blue, Charlie's Slytherin green, Fred's orange, and George's yellow.

And each of the light floated in slow motion into their chests.

Once the lights disappeared, Bill nodded and they dropped their tired arms.

Hermione lifted her hands slightly to look at her fingertips and was surprised when she saw that there wasn't any blood on them.

There were small scars, but they were completely healed.

Bill must have seen her surprised expression because he said, "If our bonding is meant to be, the cuts will heal on their own."

Hermione nodded.

She realized that she didn't feel tired at all.

 _It's probably from sharing blood with the Weasley's_ , she thought.

Hermione was just about to ask Bill what the next step of the bonding is when her stomach grumbled.

Fred wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "What? I just got cursed by my husband and I have eaten anything in the last 24 hours other than a small piece of bread and some pepper-up potion. I'm allowed to be hungry."

Fred raised his hand in defense, "Hey, I never said you couldn't, it's just funny. I mean, we just started bonding for life and suddenly your stomach grumbles. I can make you some pancakes if you want. We can't do anything until you get bitten, am I correct?" He directed the last question at Bill.

Bill didn't seem to hear him as he had started his never-ending pacing that usually meant he was under a lot of stress.

"Hello? William?" Charlie waved a callused hand in his elder brother's line of vision.

"Huh-what?" Bill looked up for the first time since they had finished sharing blood.

George repeated his twin's question.

Bill nodded, "Yeah. So I suggest that we all get some rest before we do anything else."

The rest of the Weasleys in the room nodded their agreement.

Another grumble rose from Hermione's stomach.

It was much louder this time and she blushed before mumbling a quiet apology.

Charlie barked a laugh before _his_ stomach grumbled too.

Charlie's face went as red as a tomato before _he_ mumbles _his_ apology.

Hermione glared at him before shaking her head, laughing.

Fred, looking amused, said, "I'll go make some pancakes, it seems like everyone is hungry."

"I'll help," offered George as he follows his twin out of the room and into the kitchen.

"I think I'll go to bed. Goodnight." Bill informed Charlie and Hermione as he stopped pacing and heading out of the room, upstairs, and into his bedroom.

Charlie sat on the sofa and patted on the spot next to him, "Come on, Hermione. Don't stand there alone, it's freezing." 

He waved his wand and out of nowhere, two mugs of hot cocoa appeared.

Charlie handing a mug to Hermione and said, "Here, have some cocoa."

Hermione gave him a grateful smile and took the mug, sitting down on the empty spot beside the dragon tamer.

"Thank you."

Charlie put an arm around her shoulder, "It's just a mug of chocolate."

"No." Hermione shook her head, "It's not just a mug of chocolate. I mean everything. Agreeing to the bonding when you know what it would cost you. When you barely even know me." She sniffed, "God, I'm so sorry. I never should have let you all risk everything for me. I'm not worth it. I'm not worth _anything_."

Hermione was sobbing so hard that the entire sofa shook.

"Hey," Charlie reached out his other hand, the one that wasn't wrapped around Hermione's shoulder, and lifted her chin up with his forefingers, "Hermione, look at me. It doesn't matter that I don't know you very well. In fact, I know a lot about you. The twins tell me so much about you. I _know_ that you are a wonderful person. And you _are_ worth it. Do you think that we would've bonded with you if we didn't think you can be our witch?"

Hermione's chocolatey brown eyes filled with tears, "Really? Is that how you feel?"

"Really," Charlie assured her.

And to prove his point, Charlie crashed his lips against Hermione's.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to post at least 2~3 chapters every month, comment down below and leave some kudos!


End file.
